psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Paralyzed.
paralyzed. is the first episode of My Virtual Escape, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on October 29th, 2017 Unlisted, on StoryFire. Two days later, it goes public on October 31, 2017. Synopsis STORY OF THE UNKNOWN CHARACTER BEGINS - After the events of the Devil Inside Series, Isaac's life will be revealed in 4 Seasons. Plot The video begins with a first-person view of Malachi Samson jogging outside in the morning only to be hit by a car, the person struggling to stay alive only to expire. The video then cuts to Isaac Kalder, a depressed, sarcastic, and rather abrasive Youtuber and gamer who has a bad relationship with his father, Joseph Kalder, and arguably everyone else. Isaac is gaming but then begins watching the KNN news with Keemstar, who reports on the aforementioned hit and run (with some glee as well), showing interest after arguing with his father. Later on that day, Isaac reads from a Bible only to rip a page and use it as a blunt to smoke weed, only to have a negative encounter with his father's girlfriend, Mary. The two argue and insult each other, all while Mary tells Isaac to not ruin a girl-get together she's having with friends. Isaac only gives her the finger. Later on that night, Isaac comes inside to see Mary's get together with her friends, who then discuss multiple theories in regards to the man that was hit by the car. While Isaac asks Mary's friends about it, Mary begins to insult him, causing Isaac to simply avoid them and go back to his room. The next day in the woods, Isaac is spending time with his friend Leah, who is signing his yearbook. She chastises him for not talking to her over the summer. Isaac attempts to state that he just thought that she was going away to college after graduating, only for Leah to bluntly admit she isn't and is going to spend time with her siblings and her father. The two depart back to his house where Isaac reads what she wrote and seems touched by it. The two talk about their futures, with Isaac, still bewildered she isn't going to college. Leah pleads to Isaac that he has potential and to not continue being locked within his father's house, but Isaac retorts with some self-loathing that since his father is rich, he can simply live off of him anyway. Leah also asks Isaac why didn't she see him at graduation, only for Isaac to attempt to not talk about it. Leah then leaves due to her father calling but asks Isaac to still keep contact, which he states he will. Later on, Isaac meets up with Mother Sarah, a nun Joseph has him see and confess to. After he makes some disparaging remarks to Sarah, Isaac finally confesses he once again had suicidal thoughts, something Sarah shows uncomfortable and familiarity with. Despite Isaac's pleas, Mother Sarah tells Joseph and the two begin to ask Isaac about them, something he's about to open up about only for Mary to barge in, bragging about new clothes she bought. Isaac then uses this time to leave back to his room, much to Joseph and Mother Sarah's displeasure (with Joseph apologizing for Isaac's comments and stating he will deposit her check in the mail). That night, Isaac storms his father's medicine cabinet and finds pills, storming into his room (and spilling a few in the process as well). However, he goes into the basement and attempts to pray but resigns to ripping another page of the bible and attempt to smoke another blunt of weed only to stop and break down crying. The video cuts to Isaac attempting to commit suicide by slitting his wrists but stops himself and decides to run away, leaving behind a note to Joseph. Isaac begins to sneak out the window only to find a box outside. Intrigued by it, he sneaks back in and sets the box down, and reads Leah's message to him in the yearbook, a message of worry but the comfort that she'll always be there for him. Issac decides to open the box to find a VR headset, and shows confusion over who sent it as he can't find a name of a sender on the box. Isaac attempts to smoke his blunt again, but still, shows interest in the headset and seeing the name EVE on the side. Issac then finds himself looking at a photo of himself with his mother on the day of his graduation, weeping over it. The video ends with a choice to either decide if Isaac should smoke weed or use the VR headset. Characters *Isaac Kalder *Joseph Kalder *Keemstar (KNN Host) *Mother Sarah *Mary *Leah *E.V.E. (VR Headset) *Mr. McMahon (StoryFire) *Debbie *Delilah Trivia * This is the first time the audience gets introduced to Isaac's world and they learn why he wanted to leave and never go back in THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES. We also see why Isaac kept calling Jesse Ridgway's mother a "b*tch" in season one of The Devil Inside Series, as he resents his father's girlfriend, Mary, who looks just like Jesse's mother. Mary is portrayed by Theresa Ridgway. * Mother Sarah is a nun who makes a returning appearance in this episode, as she was first seen in THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS! She is portrayed by Melissa Stahlberger. * The series introduces Isaac's foster parents and friends. * The series features creative camerawork, including the use of a drone camera, and even features Keemstar as a KNN News anchor. * Some characters in the story are not seen in the episodes and only mentioned in the app, such as Mr. McMahon. *The Hit and Run victim was revealed to be Malachi Samson in Haven. **This also gives context to the title of the episode, as Malachi is paralyzed from the waist down. Before this, the title didn't have any real context. Category:My Virtual Escape Category:Videos